


Edge of Time

by Imperias



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperias/pseuds/Imperias





	Edge of Time

22/10/2018 9.00PM "37.24804, -115.800155"

Doctor John Cartwright decided he had had enough, after being told his life work was to be terminated. He swore them off and decided his teleportation device could work. Successfully he makes it through and back without consequence. But it will cost humanity in ways the brain has yet to register. Unbeknownst to him, beings of a far more deadlier nature are alerted by his mere presence in their world. Thankfully for John, they were more curious about him than killing him on the spot. 

23/10/2018 8.00AM "37.24804, -115.800155" 11 hours after returning.


End file.
